If Only
by pikachu909
Summary: One Shot: A song parody between Alana and Bandit Keith.


"If Only…"

"If Only…"

By

Pikachu909

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and the song "If only" belongs to the Broadway version of The Little Mermaid. I do own Alana and her secret identity Shahra.

The sky was nice and clear today at Domino City. People come and go to spend their time with their friends and maybe went to Kaiba Land to have a couple of rounds of Duel Monsters with other duelists.

Two people were walking on a sidewalk. The first one was a twenty-six year old man with sapphire eyes. All of his blonde hair but his bangs were underneath a bandana that had a pattern of the American flag. His hands were stuffed in his khaki jeans and wore a light gray wristband on each wrist. He wore a pair of brown hiking boots that goes up to his knees on his feet. He wore a leather vest with a red T-shirt underneath and had a golden cross pendant with a tan leather cord around his neck to complete his outfit.

The other person was a sixteen-year old girl with a lovely pair of emerald eyes, which was outlined with black eyeliner in an Ancient Egyptian style and her face was hidden underneath a light blue veil. Her waist length raven wig was covered by a long light blue headdress, which was torn on the bottom from India. She wore a simple light blue dress that exposed her shoulders, long loosely fitted sleeves and the skirt part of the dress went down to her ankles so people would see a pair of open toed Egyptian sandals on her feet. She even tied the whole outfit together with a golden rope that had a golden tassel on each end around her slender waist. The girl was two steps ahead of the older man but gave a quick look over her shoulder to make sure she didn't lose him in the bustling crowd of people. Just then, she stopped walking.

"Hey Shahra, something wrong?" The man asked her after he stopped walking.

"Nothing is wrong here Keith." Shahra answered calmly. "I just need to use the restroom, that's all."

"Oh, okay." Bandit Keith nodded.

They found a nearby department store, which had restrooms for both men and women.

When she went inside, the restroom was very clean. It had paper towel dispensers and a huge mirror above the sink area. So far, she was the only one in the bathroom.

After she took care of her business and washed her hands. She took a paper towel from the dispenser and dried off her hands. She then looked in the mirror and took off her wig and headdress along with her veil on her face, only to have her face revealed to herself as well as exposing her blonde hair all up in a bun. She even saw her own amulet from her reflection. She sighed quietly and undid her bun, letting her long hair fall down her back. Her true name was Alana.

Even though she had an emotional attachment towards her brother, she had to hide her true identity from him and his captor and her task was to get Keith back home safely. As her right hand lightly touched the mirror, her reflection had done the same thing, as if their fingers touched one another. As Alana looked into her reflection in the mirror, her eyes were lowered as she felt some sense of emptiness in her heart from not allowing herself to tell her brother of not only her newly discovered Jedi powers but also her true identity. She then slowly turned away from the mirror as Alana sighed depressingly.

_"If only you could know the things I long to say, if only I could tell you what I wish I could convey."_ Alana sang quietly as her eyes were half opened. _"It's in my every glance, my heart's an open book. You'd see it all at once if only you would look."_

"_If only you could glimpse the feeling that I feel." _She then walked towards a wall and leaned her back against it. _"If only you would notice what I'm dying to reveal!"_ Her voice was in an aching tone as her saddened eyes were looking up towards the ceiling.

"_The dreams I can't declare, the needs I can't deny. You'd understand them all if only you would try."_ Alana continued as her tilted down with eyes slightly closed.

_"All my secrets you would learn them, all my longings you'd return them."_ Alana sang as she gripped on her amulet and then opened her eyes more. _"Then the silence would be broken. Not a word would need be spoken." _After that, Alana took out her brush to brush her blonde hair as well as her wig before putting her own hair into a bun.

Meanwhile, Bandit Keith was sitting on a bench, waiting for Shahra to get out of the restroom.

_"What is it about her that's so amazingly, impossibly familiar?"_ Bandit Keith sang as he was pondering about Shahra. _"Why do I feel dizzy in a way I've only felt but once before? How come when I'm soft with her it seems like time stops moving, almost like the way it did that night at Egypt? But that girl!"_

_"If only it were true, if only for a while."_ Alana already had her hair up in a bun and placed her wig and headdress on. She had her veil in her hands.

_"Ah, that girl!"_ Keith sang.

_"If only you would notice how I ache behind my veil!"_ Alana sang as she was putting on her veil.

_"Who's that girl?"_ Bandit Keith sang.

_"I guess you never will, I guess it doesn't show. But if I never find a way to tell you so."_ Alana sang as she gave one final look in the mirror before turning away from it one last time. _"Oh…what I would give if only you could know." _Alana walked out the restroom and left the department store with Bandit Keith.


End file.
